Tink's Choice
by MidnightJadeAlwaysMe
Summary: If your like me you wanted Terrence and Tink to get together. So here's an awesome  if I do say so myself story of two best friends who secretly love each other but they don't know it  seriously Tink can be clueless ! It all started with a wheel...


A blonde tinker talent fairy was hard at work in her room. She was making a new contraption to help the dust talent fairies. Her first one, a water ski boat, had run into a tree, but that was before her adventure with the blue moon stone. That's another long story, right now is a new story.

"Hey Tinkerbell! What's up?" a black haired, brown skinned light talent fairy appeared in the doorway. Tinkerbell looked up and smiled at her friend.

"Hi Iridessa! I'm just tinkering." She held up the start of the steering wheel. Iredessa flew over and looked at the wheel in confusion.

"You're making … a wheel?" She gave Tink a puzzled look. Tinkerbell laughed quietly and led Iredessa out the door and behind her home. There stood a nicely crafted boat. The boat had a propeller that you energized with two peddles to help it to move.

"All I have to put in is this wheel so that the boat can turn." Tinkerbell made turning motions with her hands. Her friend's face finally cleared of it's confusion.

"Oh! I get the wheel now! Well Tink your ideas are as bright as a million fireflies." Iridessa praised her making her blush.

"It's nothing, besides I still need to try it out and see if it works. I just hope Terrence likes it." Tinkerbell mumbled humbly as she tried to suppress her blush.

"How are you and Terrence by the way?"Iridessa gave Tink a strange look.

"Me and Terrence? Why do you say it like that?" Tink asked as she brought the wheel back inside to work on it some more.

Iridessa watched as Tink started to work again, "You guys have been hanging out a lot. You are very, very close too. So it may be possible that you…like each other?"

Tink dropped her small hammer in surprise on the floor. It just barely missed her dainty slippered feet. She stared at the light talent fairy in surprise.

"We…I…we're just friends, it's nothing more!" The blonde jumped up with building anger. Iredessa gently pushed her back down in the seat.

"Put a dimmer on that anger girly. I was just making sure. There has been gossip fluttering around and I wanted to know if it was true or not." The fairy reassured her though still looked doubtful. Tink calmed down and picked her hammer off the floor.

"What kind of gossip? What do they say?" Tink pulled on a straight, unconcerned face and waited for the answer. She studied her wheel as Iredessa stroked a bead she had found from the mainland.

"Just that you and Terrence are completely in love with each other but wont admit it." She answered and watched Tink's face. It first looked alarmed but soon smooth out again.

"I assure you, I'm not in love with Terrence." She lied and continued her tinkering. _Ye_ah right, Iredessa thought to herself.

"I'll go tell the others then. See you later Tink!" With that Iridessa flew away thinking about Tink and Terrence. Love was definitely there.

A blond, dust talent sparrowman was flying to Tink's house. He was carrying a load of lost things he had found for Tink. The pile was so high that was so high he had to peer around when he felt someone bump into him.

"Oops, sorry!" Bobble's voice rang out. He turned and found the red haired, tinker talent sparrowman in front of him. "Hello Terrence! Sorry about bumping into you." Bobble adjusted his glasses on his face.

"It's okay Bobble. Hey, can you pick up those two things and put them back on my pile." Terrence pointed at the two gears near his foot.

"Ah, you're getting lost things for Miss Tink? She was working all day yesterday on this boat contraption so she may need a few of these." Bobble placed the gears on top of Terrence's pile.

"Really? Well I'll go give these to her. See you later Bobble!" Terrence flew away and into Tink's open doorway. "Hey Tink! I brought you some-" He stopped once he saw her laughing with a dark haired sparrowman.

"You brought me some lost things!" Tink flew over and helped Terrence set the things down next to her door. She picked up each one and studied it smiling.

"Yeah, found them on the shore. Brought them just for you."Terrence grinned before glancing at the sparrowman in confusion.

Tinkerbell hugged him, "Thanks Terrence!" She pulled away and found him staring behind her. She turned and remembered her friend. "Oh, Terrence meet Kody. He's an animal talent and a friend of Fawn."

Terrence managed a small smile. "Hey."

"Hey." Kody answered and sat on the table in the center of the room.

"Kody and I were just talking about what happened to Vidia this morning. Everyone thinks the new fast flyer, Blunt, likes her." Tinkerbell filled him in. She sat on the table next to Kody. Terrence sat on the chair in front of them.

"Bobble told me that you've been working on some kind of boat." Terrence tried not to be bothered by her sitting so close to Kody.

"Oh yeah!" Tink jumped up, "You guys follow me." She flew out the door and around to the back of her home. The two boys stood on either side of her.

"I'm guessing it's under the tarp." Kody laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. Terrence bristled in jealousy and wished that he would get off her.

"Can you pull the tarp off and show me this big invention of yours?" Terrence covered up his green eyed monster.

"Sure Terrence." She flew to the tarped boat after Kody's arm fell from her celebrate his silent victory as Tink started to pull the tarp off.

"Woa." The two boys said together as they beheld the machine. Tink smiled in pride as she stepped back to admire her work. The wooden boat had been painted beautifully by Bess, an art talent fairy, a sea green color.

"I still need to test it out." Tink said modestly and circles in the dirt with her foot.

"Tink, it's the best! Wow." Terrence flittered around the boat before coming to a stop in front of Tinkerbell. He hugged her, "Thanks Tink!"

"Can't breathe…"

Terrence let go of her, "Sorry."

"Are you gonna go for a test run today Tink?" Kody joined them.

"Nope, my plans for tonight is going to the theatre with my very best friends." She slung her arm around the two boys and Terrence frowned at a thought. What if she likes him and not me?

A fast flying fairy was making wind ripples on the water. The raven haired fairy whipped the wind through the reeds. She saw Tinkerbell studying some sort contraption. Being her she just had to mess with the blonde.

"Making more stupid toys?" The fairy created a wind to knock Tinkerbell off her boat.

"Hello Vidia. How bout you leave?" Tinkerbell grimace at the sight of the rude fairy. She flew back up on her boat and tried to ignore Vidia.

"No, but thank you for askin sweetie." Vidia sneered at Tink and sat on the front part of the boat. "A boat? How adorable! You goin sailing or something?" She lowered her voice, "Hope it sinks."

Tink ignored Vidia's last comment and went back to getting ready for the test run. Vidia examined the boat in admiration. Tinkbell waz good but she'd never tell her that. She used her rudeness as a shield. One nice thing will make a chain reaction and ruin everything. Long, long story.

"What did you make it for sweetie?" Vidia asked a little too gently. She cursed silently at this fail. Tink gave her a puzzled look.

"For the dust talents, to help with their deliveries. Terrence and I are trying it out today." She answered cautiously. Vidia sneered in understanding. "So what is up with you and Terrence? The rumors are that sparks are flyin'." Vidia smiled, but in a very evil way.

"Nothing is going on! Why doess everyone think there is!" Tink turned red as she yelled.

"You guys do hang out a lot. What were we supposed to think?" Vidia saw Terrence hiding in the corner of her eye. She quickly formulated a plan.

"I hang out with many guys. Like Bobble and Clank." Vidia snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Any cute guys, other than Terrence of course." Vidia could see Terrence was still hiding and listening in on them.

"Well, there is Kody." Tinkerbell smiled shyly not sure why she was about to confide in Vidia. "He's kinda cute and really funny! He's my new best friend!" Maybe if people think I like Kody they'll drop it about Terrence and I, Tink decided.

"You mean the animal-talent fairy? Wow, that's a shock." Vidia said with true surprise. "He's really your new best friend?" She added loud enough for Terrence.

"Yeah, I think I really like him." Tink lied. Hopefully Vidia would spread the news like wildflowers. She could deal with Kody and Fawn later.

"You really like him! I have go tell someone this." Vidia yelled loudly before she raced off smiling maliciously.

Tink smiled, shrugged, and continued check over her boat. Terrence flew over to her his heart heavy. She likes him, he thought sadly. "Hey Terrence!" Tink exclaimed with joy. Her smile disappeared when she spotted his frown. "What's wrong?"

"New best friend, huh?" He gave her a sad look before flying away. Tinkebell realized he had heard the whole thing. Oh no, she raced after him.

"Terrence! Please don't leave! I can Explain!" Tink was going so fast that she ran into him.

"OW! Tink!" Terrence yelled as her rubbed his arm. Tink held out her hand and helped him up.

"Terrence, when I said that I meant he is new in my group of best friends. Not that he replaced you." Tinkerbell tried to explain. Terrence dusted himself off and refused to look at her.

"That's not what's really bothering me." He kicked a small pebble and it hit a tree.

"Then what is? Why won't you look at me?" She asked angrily and also, a little, desperately. Terrence gave her a cold look.

" Even a blonde can figure it out." He quickly flew away angry. However when he sat on his bed he felt as if he should go back an talk to her. Did he really want her to know he loved her, though?

With Terrence avoiding her, the tinker-talent fairy soon found herself hanging with other friends more often. She would be either playing lullabies to squirrels, making dewdrops on spider webs, or sorting the harvest. She tried to keep herself busy so she wouldn't accidently run into Terrence. Still, Tinkerbell missed her friend.

Tinkerbell finally went to visit Mr. Owl. For some reason he always helps any fairy out, even though he always keeps saying "who?" over and over.

"Terrence is my very best friend, very best-"

"Who?" The owl interrupted Tink.

"Terrence, my best friend-"

"Who?"

"Terrence! I'm talking about Terrence!" The blonde fairy turned red with anger. The owl shook its head slowly.

"Who?"

Finally Tinkerbell understood, "He's not my very best friend is he?"

The owl said nothing so she continued.

"He's something more to me. So I need to tell him that! Thanks Mr. Owl!" She flew off to the dust factory.

"Hello Tinkerbell!" Fairy Gary, a dust-talent, greeted her. He was in charge of the factory making sure everyone got the right amount of pixie dust.

"Fairy Gary, have you seen Terrence around here?" She sat on a stool in front of his desk.

"He's been depressed for the last couple of days so I gave him a break for today. He's probably at home, or at the river, or maybe waiting at your house." Fairy Gary answered with calm ease.

"Thanks!" Tinkerbell raced to Terrence's house. "Terrence!"

He wasn't there but the door stood wide open. Tink looked around and realized his wing protectors (that protect them from water) weren't on the hook near the door. He's at the river, Tink figured and flew out in the direction of the river.

She searched the riverbank finally finding him on her boat. "Terrence!"

Terrence looked up with a smile but it was soon erased awy when he remembered. They weren't friends anymore.

"I know you're mad at me but hear me out okay?"She flew up to him and landed on her feet.

"I'm guessing you haven't figured it out yet, huh?" He tried not to be so easy letting her off the hook.

"No, but I have something to tell you." She took his hands and looked in his eyes. Taking a deep breath she said, "I'm in love with you, Terrence. You can't be my best friend because of that."

Terrence stared at her shocked. Tinkerbell realized in horror that he must not love her back. She swallowed her tears and flew home as fast as she could. She sat on her stool thinking of the lost friendship and the love never there.

Terrence raced after her and finally found her at home. "Tink!"

She was crying with her head in her hands. She didn't acknowledge his presence but sat there. Terrence went up to her and hugged her.

"I'm right, aren't I? You don't feel the same way?" She kept her face hidden as she waited for his answer.

"No, Tink I love you. Always have." He lifted her face out of her hands. "There's that beautiful face."

Tink smiled and wiped her teary eyes. "Really?"

"Yes Tink, really. I just thought you liked Kody. I heard you and Vidia talking." He admitted.

"Kody is just a friend! Besides, Fawn likes him and I'm pretty sure she likes him back." Tink said with surprise.

"How about a present then?" Terrence took her face gently in his hands. He kissed her short and sweet and then just stared in her eyes.

"Finally, huh?" Tink smiled at him. He nodded and smiled.

"Finally." He kissed her again.


End file.
